Hermione's Little Sister
by adrilily
Summary: What if Hermione's Little Sister came to Hogwarts? PLEASE R&R!
1. Christiana

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters except for Christiana.  
  
A/N: Please Review. Thanks to QueenSmithy who reviewed my other copy of this story. Anyways, hope you like it, and please review! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on 'Mione, I want to go!" Christiana yelled.  
  
"All right, hold your horses, I'm coming," Hermione said. "I'm so glad that you got into Hogwarts this year, even though we're going to be a few years apart Ana,"  
  
"It's ok, I think I can manage," Christiana said.  
  
Soon they reached Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where is it, I don't see it," Christiana said perplexed.  
  
"Just follow me," said Hermione.  
  
They walked into a building that Christiana hadn't even seen until Hermione showed her. They walked into what Hermione said was 'The Leaky Cauldron' which looked like a bar to Christiana.  
  
"Come on, I want to see The Alley!" Said Christiana who didn't bother to look around, just raced for the door, and found herself face to face with a brick wall. "Um 'Mione, a little help here?" Christiana called.  
  
"Oops, Sorry, I forgot you don't know the combination," Hermione said, while muttering to herself, "three up, two across, I think that's it.'' "Yes, remember Ana, three up two across,"  
  
"Sure, whatever," Christiana called. She was already in the Alley, looking at all the stores. She peered in the windows of Madame Malkins, Flourish and Blots, and the Apothecary.  
  
"Wait, Ana, you have to get your money changed before you can buy anything. We've got to go to Gringotts," She redirected Christiana to a snowy white building.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione said to the goblin at the desk, "could I please exchange this for 90 galleons? Thanks," She said stuffing the money into her purse, "Come on," she said, "Now you don't have to window shop anymore,"  
  
"Ok, where do you want to go first?" Christiana asked, "Because anywhere you have to go means I have to go there too, because we have the school lists, with the same things on them. Although, I have to go to Mr. Ollivanders, and the Magical Menagerie, and you don't, so you have to go on an extra trip or two,"  
  
"Why do you have to go to the Magical Menagerie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione, you don't expect me to go around without a pet while you and all of your friends do have one, do you?" said Christiana, with an air that said she thought very highly of herself.  
  
"Ok then, Flourish and Blots first. What's on your list Ana?"  
  
"Ok, the 'Standard book of Spells grade one', wait a second 'Mione, you have that at home, and in perfect condition, in fact all your books are in perfect condition, so why don't I just use yours and buy only the ones I don't have,"  
  
"Good idea, I didn't think of that,"  
  
They bought all the books they needed, and a few more for Christiana, because she wanted to have some extra reading.  
  
"All right, I choose the store now, and I want to go to the Apothecary,"  
  
"Ok, but I have to warn you, it stinks in there,"  
  
They stocked up on potion ingredients, and then went to Madame Malkins, where Christiana bought her robes, dragon hide gloves, hat, and cloak. They were about to go to Mr. Ollivanders, when the heard a shout.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned around and saw two boys walking toward her.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what? I'm a prefect," Said Hermione happily.  
  
"Well that's going to take the fun out of the rest of our years at Hogwarts," Said the boy with red hair.  
  
"Whose your friend?" Asked the one with the untidy black hair.  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys this is my sister,"  
  
"You never told us you had a sister," said the one with the red hair.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a personal insult," Said Christiana crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, sorry," said Hermione blushing slightly, "It just never came up,"  
  
"Sure," Christiana said sarcastically. "Hmm, four years together, and you never found the time to tell them that you had a sister. Now I find that suspicious," She said, shaking her head in mock anger. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"You know what Hermione, she looks like you, but she sure isn't acting like you," said the red haired boy.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment right now," Hermione said.  
  
"So, aren't you ever going to introduce everyone?  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Ok, this is Christiana, my sister, and Ana, this is."  
  
"Harry, and Ron, I know, I know," Said Christiana, rolling her eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Ron, peering at her.  
  
"Oh, it's only been Harry and Ron this, and Harry and Ron that, all summer, so I'm sick and tired of hearing your names," She said. "No offence," She added.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll leave and let you talk about your extremely boring summers," Christiana said. Hermione was looking daggers at her, and it was better just to do what she said. "Just give me 40 galleons, and I'll go get my wand and my pet,"  
  
Hermione gave the galleons to Christiana, and said "Meet us at the Ice Cream Parlor at 12:30. You have an hour, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, it's over there, right?" she said, pointing at it.  
  
"Yep. Bye Ana!"  
  
"Bye 'Mione!"  
  
"Wow, you should've told us," Said Harry.  
  
"Well, she sounds exciting," said Ron.  
  
****  
  
Christiana entered Mr. Ollivanders, a little spooked out. There was no one in there, so she rang the bell.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I thought I'd be seeing you soon. It seems like only yesterday your sister was here, buying her wand. Lets measure you," Said Mr. Ollivander, while a tape measurer flew toward Christiana and started to measure her, with no help from Mr. Ollivander at all.  
  
"All right, try this Willow, holly, and dragon heartstrings, 7 1/2 inches" Christiana raised the wand, but Mr. Ollivander grabbed it out of her hand almost right away.  
  
"No, no, how about yew, dragon heartstrings and holly 5 3/4 inches?" Christiana raised it, but he snatched it out of her hand again.  
  
"Oh, now this just might work, Unicorn hair, Willow bark, and phoenix feathers, 8 1/4 inches," Christiana was skeptical; because none of the other wands had done anything, but when she held this wand, she felt a wonderful sensation, and amazingly colored sparks came flying out of the tip of the wand.  
  
"I think we found the wand that you need Miss Granger," Mr. Ollivander said. "I think that you will not only follow in your sister's path, but you will find something more,"  
  
He wrapped up her wand, and she paid him 8 galleons for the wand.  
  
She left the store, and decided she wanted to go get her pet. She walked inside, and saw an old lady helping someone find the right newt. 'Yuck!' Christiana thought. She looked at the toads, rats, and cats, but nothing she saw grabbed her interest. Then she moved on to the owls. There were eagle, brown, tawny, barn, and miniature owls, but still nothing she really wanted. Then, a snowy owl with green eyes landed on her shoulder. 'How peculiar,' Christiana though, 'I always thought that owls had yellow eyes.' She decided to buy the green-eyed owl, and named it Emerald.  
  
"I still have a half hour," Christiana said out loud. "I'd better go buy something for 'Mione, her birthday is soon.  
  
Christiana went exploring, but couldn't seem to find anything Hermione would really want.  
  
"Lets see, people always get Hermione books. Books, Books, and more Books, that's what her whole room is full of. I bet she gets tired of getting books, but what else would she like?" Christiana asked thin air. She sat down on the steps of Gringotts, wondering. What Hermione really wanted, was something no one could give her. Christiana sat with despair. "I don't know what to do,"  
  
****  
  
"Hey, you guys getting hungry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but Christiana isn't here yet," Hermione replied.  
  
"We only said we'd meet her there, we never said we'd wait until she came to eat," Said Ron.  
  
"True, let's go,"  
  
****  
  
"Wormtail" a voice hissed  
  
"Y-y-es my lord?" Answered a little man in black robes.  
  
"What have you found out yet?" the voice hissed again  
  
"Ab-b-out what?" the voice stuttered again  
  
"About Lily Potter,"  
  
****  
  
Christiana stood up. She had thought of something. Hopefully Hermione would like it. It was 12:15; she headed to the Ice cream Parlor.  
  
****  
  
When she got there, Harry, Hermione and Ron were already eating.  
  
"Thanks for waiting 'Mione!" she said.  
  
"We were hungry!" She shot back  
  
"Yeah, well you said meet us there at 12:30, which really means 'if you get here earlier you're going to die!' I sat there for 15 minutes without anything to do," Christiana said exasperated.  
  
"You're a lot different here than you are at home 'Mione. You're better like this, you're more outgoing. But I did like it when you challenged me to read all of your school books in one week," Christiana smiled.  
  
"You read all her school books in one week? Which year?" asked Ron, very surprised.  
  
"Yep. I read all of them year 1-4. All of them one week over the summer. I think I have them all memorized, I read them at least three times,"  
  
"In one week?" Ron looked amazed.  
  
"Yep, It's not that hard really,"  
  
"Ok, I take that back, she's a lot like you," Said Harry  
  
"But my favorite book is about Harry. Actually, It's about all of you, but mostly about Harry," Said Christiana.  
  
"What?" all three of them said together.  
  
"Oh, you don't know? 'Mione, you snoop through my books all the time, and Harry, living with the Dursley's should know, I mean they're muggles. Oh, I'll just show you on the train, if I'm granted your presence," She rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry, Excuse me, could I please have a brownie sundae? Thank you," She said to the waiter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"You'll just have to wait like everyone else," Christiana's sundae came and she ate it all in record time. "What, I was hungry," She said, as they were all looking at her.  
  
"Oh look at the time, mum and dad were going to pick us up at 3:00. See you guys on the train, Bye!" Said Hermione. "Come on Christi. Let's go,"  
  
A/N: People kept reviewing and saying that Mr. Ollivander doesn't use veela hair, so I changed it! ( 


	2. Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Christiana. I don't own Neopets, and if you've never been, I suggest you go. My account really is adrilily731 A/N: Thanks so much to Brion, Princess Roly, and BlackWings or Master Solo for reviewing.  
  
  
  
When they got home, Christiana went to the computer.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, do you want to go on Neopets?" Christiana called from the computer as she typed in the URL, www.neopets.com.  
  
"Ok, sure why not. You go on your account first and I'll watch," She said. So Christiana logged in to her account, adrilily731, fed her neopets, played some games, and stocked her shop.  
  
Then Hermione logged into her account, and did the same thing. Then Hermione decided to get off, and went into her room. Christiana stayed on and gave her sort of a present. She earned Hermione 50,000np, and then bought her a baby paintbrush, and painted Hermione's favorite pet baby, as Hermione had always had wanted. (This wasn't all of Hermione's present though.) Then she logged off, and went into her room to read her schoolbooks again.  
  
****  
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed at the Dursley's. He was wondering what Christiana had meant about books about him, Ron, and Hermione. It certainly wasn't a book on what happened to Harry, because why would Ron and Hermione be in it too. He was just about to start his last homework assignment, when he heard Hedwig, his owl tapping at the window. 'That's strange,' Harry thought, I didn't send her out anywhere. When he opened the letter, it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. I just was wondering how your life was going. Are those muggles giving you any trouble? I'm in the Hills somewhere, on some business for Dumbledore. Write back soon, I want to hear how you're doing, Sirius  
  
Harry sat down, and started to write a reply. He hadn't been writing, but now, he had a lot to tell him, about Christiana, and what she said. ****  
  
Christiana was reading her schoolbooks again, when her new owl, Emerald was making a loud noise.  
  
"Hey, calm down. It's ok. What's wrong?" Christiana called over the noise.  
  
"I was getting stiff, that's all," said a sweet voice. Christiana whirled around. ****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go, Hurry we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled three days later. "We've got to go NOW!" They were about to leave for Kings Cross station so they could catch the train for Hogwarts, but it was already 10:00, and they hadn't left yet.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shirt on, it's just I haven't ever had to lug around a trunk full of school books before. Geez!" Christiana yelled from her room. She was still trying to work out what had happened two days ago.  
  
They left the house and got to the station at 10:45.  
  
"How do you get to platform 9 3/4 again?" Christiana asked for the 500th time. She knew of course, but was still a little nervous about walking through a wall that appeared to be solid.  
  
"Did you pack those books you said you'd show us?" Hermione asked. "I really want to know what you were talking about Ana. Why wouldn't you show it to me before this?"  
  
"Because I get to have at least one minute of glory,"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, if I tell you, you'll tell them first and they'll think I'm lying, which I'm not," Christiana replied.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said, "Now follow me,"  
  
She walked straight into the wall. Christiana timidly followed.  
  
"Can I sit with you, or do I have to find some other compartment?"  
  
"Well now that you're going to tell us, I can't imagine that we'd want you to sit anywhere else," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, over here!" They whirled around to see Ron yelling at Hermione.  
  
"Ugh! Christiana said as she lugged her trunk to the compartment. "Are we actually supposed to be able to carry this?" she cried.  
  
"Well, do you need any help?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh, yes please!" Christiana said. Harry pulled and pushed her trunk into the compartment where his and Ron's trunks were. "Come on 'Mione! Get in! I want the train to leave as soon as is humanly possible,"  
  
"Ok, your sister is really weird, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. They all got into the compartment and the train started to move only a few minutes later. Christiana opened her trunk, and got out The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. She started to read, while Hermione, Harry, and Ron talked. "All right, if you don't tell us this instant what you were talking about, I'm going to explode!" Hermione said, very exasperated.  
  
"Tell you about what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Christiana sweetly.  
  
"You know what! Tell!" Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"Fine, gosh you don't have to get all huffy about it. Geez! Ok," she pushed things around in her trunk, trying to find what she was looking for. She stood up, with four heavy looking books in her arms. "so, there was this lady, I guess she must have followed you guys for your first four years at school, cause I think she has all the details. Anyway, she wrote these books, that told everything that happened to you in those years. If you don't believe me, ask me any question about something that Hermione hasn't already told me about. Go on,"  
  
"Ok, Um, what's Lord Voldemort's real name? First middle and last. Have you said anything about that Hermione?" asked Harry. Ron flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.  
  
"Nope" Hermione answered.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Christiana answered without a moment's hesitation. "Another one,"  
  
"Uh, whose Buckbeak?" asked Ron.  
  
"The hippogriph that Hagrid used for his first Care Of Magical Creatures Class, that you helped Sirius Black escape on, and Black in fact happens to be your godfather, am I right?" Christiana said looking at Harry.  
  
"Ok, I'm not going to say anything, this is too weird," Said Hermione. The compartment door opening interrupted their conversation, and Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Well, looks like mudblood has a sister," Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Hmm, well looks like we have a smart one here. Is that your final answer, or do you want to use a lifeline?" Christiana asked Malfoy. Draco looked at her funny.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," He mumbled.  
  
"Well, if you have no reason to be here, then why are you here? I mean it almost seems like you want to be Harry, Ron and Hermione's friend the way that you keep coming in here," Christiana shot back at him. Malfoy rolled his eyes and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle who had been standing behind him the whole time to leave with him. He shot Christiana a nasty look as he left. "Well, looks like I've got a new enemy this year," Christiana said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok.that was interesting. I didn't know that you had all that in you Ana. I mean you give off the impression of a sweet little girl, but when you open your mouth, it seems like you're a whole different person!" Exclaimed Hermione, very surprised.  
  
"That's exactly what I want," Christiana smiled mischievously.  
  
"Uh, guys, I know it doesn't feel like it, but we're here," Ron said excitedly. They got off the train, ("Thank goodness we don't have to carry our trunks up to the castle,"), and found where they needed to be.  
  
"Firs' Years ov'r here!" Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Teacher called. "Hullo Harry, Ron and Hermione," He greeted them.  
  
"Hagrid, this is my sister, Christiana," Hermione said. Then she ran off to get into a horseless carriage with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, she's friendly!" Christiana exclaimed huffily.  
  
"Yeah, well she does have a lot to do," He replied.  
  
"Yeah, but still, she doesn't have time to introduce her own sister," Christiana replied bitterly.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, all first years come with me, we're going to go to Hogwarts by boat!" Hagrid said, quite excitedly. All the first years got in the boats and then the boats took off towards the school. Christiana was in a boat with two girls and a boy. One of the girls had a pug like face.  
  
'Maybe she's Pansy Parkinson's sister.' Christiana thought to herself. The other girl looked friendly, but looks can be deceiving. The boy's face was hidden, so Christiana couldn't see his face.  
  
"Round here's the Castle. Yeah, here," Hagrid said. Christiana looked up. She gasped. It was so much prettier than she had imagined. Never in her wildest dreams had she believed that something could be this beautiful. When they got out of the boats, Hagrid lead them to Oak front doors, where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She gave them all a lecture, then lead them inside for the sorting. 


	3. The first day of school

Disclaimer: Not mine, 'cept for Christiana. A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel loved. Any ways, I know the sorting hat song is cheesy and based on the one in the first Harry Potter book, but hey, I'm not perfect. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
"I wonder what house she'll be in," Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, with her mouth, she'll probably be in Slytherin," Ron joked.  
  
"No, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
****  
  
Christiana was very nervous. She didn't know what would happen. She waited while the hat sang its song:  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't think on what you see,  
  
I think it's time to lose the rhyme and put your head on me.  
  
For if you're scared and nervous, I know just how you feel,  
  
But when I'm done you'll have some fun and go to eat a meal.  
  
The sorting hat continued with its song. Christiana didn't think was too good. Then Professor McGonagall started calling names.  
  
"Anderson, Nalia"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table clapped for Nalia.  
  
"Bart, Thomas"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table clapped.  
  
"Calicott, Meghan"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table clapped again.  
  
"Drum, Hector"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered. Fred and George Weasley booed Hector.  
  
A few more kids then,  
  
"Granger, Christiana"  
  
She put the hat on.  
  
"Hmmmm," said a little voice in her head. She jumped. "This is going to be difficult. You've got the temper of a Slytherin. How about it?"  
  
"NO!" Christiana screamed in her head.  
  
"Ok, then what about Ravenclaw? You're plenty smart. But, no, it doesn't seem right. Hufflepuff wouldn't be right either. So, I think it's safe to say.GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out the last word to the whole school. Christiana was very relieved. She was shaking as she walked down to the Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Ug. I thought that it would never end!" Christiana exclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least it's over," Hermione replied. They waited until everyone was sorted, then the food appeared. Christiana was so interested in the Great Hall that she didn't listen to the conversation.  
  
When the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore gave his classic beginning of the year speech. Then, they went up to the common room. Christiana was anxious to get to sleep, so she could start her lessons the next day. She fell asleep very fast.  
  
****  
  
"Wormtail, I need information!" A soft voice hissed.  
  
"Master, I, uh, don't, uh, have any, uh, information," The little man replied.  
  
"But if she really is alive, then we can't have her running around, CAN we?" The man practically yelled. "I want information NOW. Go anywhere you need to, but get it!" He roared.  
  
"No master, yes master. I'll go right away," The little man scurried off.  
  
****  
  
Christiana woke early the next morning. She got all ready and then waited in the common room for Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Sheesh! What took you guys so long?" She asked when they came down half and hour later.  
  
"Sorry! Well what time did you get up anyway?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Uh, I think 6:00," Christiana replied sheepishly.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe that's why it took us so long. We usually wake up at 6:30! Breakfast is at 7:00," Hermione replied.  
  
"Whatever," They went out the common room, and to the great hall. ("Thank goodness I have you guys to show me where to go. Otherwise, I'd come in here right when breakfast ended," Christiana said.)  
  
****  
  
After they ate, they got their timetables and then went off to their first class. Christiana had Charms first, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was lost, until Hermione showed her where the class was.  
  
****  
  
"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick said. He was a very small man, but Christiana took a liking to him right away. "Today we're going to be working on the Levitating Spell. But before we start trying it, we have to study a bit about it. But at the end of the class, I'm going to let some of you try it. But before we start class, I have to take roll,"  
  
So, Professor Flitwick took roll. When he got to Christiana's name, he paused. She heard him mumble "Another Granger, I wonder what this will be like," Christiana was a little annoyed. Would she have to live up to her sister's reputation? Probably.  
  
'Well, at least I know all the course books by heart, and she might be able to do some of the spells by watching Hermione.' She thought.  
  
"Ok, can anyone tell me the hand movements for the Levitating spell, and for extra, what are the words?" Professor Flitwick asked. 'If she's anything like her sister, she'll know this.' He thought. He wasn't sure that anyone could live up to Hermione's reputation. But to his surprise, Christiana's hand went up. 'But she might not know the answer.' He thought. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Swish and Flick, and the words are Wingardium Leviosa. Did I pronounce that correctly Professor?" She said.  
  
"Uh, why yes. You're right," He replied. Even Hermione hadn't been able to answer the second part of his question when she was a first year.  
  
15 minutes before class ended, Professor Flitwick let her try to do the Levitating Spell. She raised her wand, said Wingardium Leviosa, (correctly) and the feather rose in the air. Professor Flitwick was astonished.  
  
****  
  
Christiana's next class was Potions. The potions master, Professor Snape wasn't thrilled at all when he read her name. But she had expected that. He gave the whole class two essays, because no one could answer his questions.except for Christiana. But, he never called on her. He just kept ignoring her. Typical. She should have known.  
  
****  
  
Her last class was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall looked at her funny when she read the roll.  
  
"Today class, you will be learning to turn a match into a needle. But first you have to learn about the concept of Transfiguration," She said. She then told them to take notes as she talked. She talked for half and hour. Then they started to turn the match into a needle. Christiana raised her wand and transfigured it in 5 seconds. Professor McGonagall was amazed. Never had she seen anyone transfigure something that fast. Why it had even taken Hermione Granger 5 minutes to do it. There was still half an hour left in class, and no one had done it other than Christiana.  
  
"Miss Granger, please come here,"  
  
'What did I do?' Christiana asked herself.  
  
"Miss Granger, I would like to see how far your transfiguration abilities go,"  
  
"Oh, Ok then," Professor McGonagall had her transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox, which she did, then step transfiguration, which she passed too. Then she had her do 4th year transfiguration. Christiana passed with flying colors.  
  
"Well," Professor McGonagall was flustered. "No first year has ever passed 4th year transfiguration on their first day," Then the bell rang. It was time for dinner. Christiana wasn't sure where the Great Hall was, so she just followed the crowd. She searched for Harry, Ron and Hermione, and when the crowd cleared, she found them.  
  
"Hey, how was your first day?" Hermione asked when she saw Christiana.  
  
"EASY, except for Potions. That old git assigned us TWO essays, because he wouldn't call on me," And she explained.  
  
"Yeah, Snape's done that that to us before. But two essays. Where the Slytherins with you?" Ron asked. "Nope. Maybe that's why," 


	4. Did I hear you correctly Professor?

Disclaimer: *Poof* I am suddenly J.K. Rowling! Get real! I don't own complicated either.  
  
A/N: I hope you don't think this is a Mary Sue, because I'm not trying to make it one. PLEASE review! Thanks so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the common room that night they were all doing their homework.  
  
"I can't believe that all your teachers gave you homework on the first day! I mean, Snape was the only one who gave me homework," Christiana said. She was working on her essays, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were working on Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Divination, and Herbology homework.  
  
"What do you mean me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick assigned homework, but they both told me not to do it," Christiana replied. "Why? It's probably not that unusual, is it?"  
  
"Uh, Hermione, I don't think she understands who McGonagall is. She ALWAYS assigns homework," Ron said.  
  
"Well, what did you do today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing special," Christiana said, thinking that it would be better if they didn't know what happened today.  
  
"Oh, well," Hermione said.  
  
"Chill out, whatcha yelling for. Lay back, it's all been done before,"  
  
"What?" Ron looked confused.  
  
"Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated. I see the way you're acting like you're someone else, getting me frustrated," Christiana sang. "It's one of my favorite songs. It's by Avril Lavigne,"  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
****  
  
The next day went almost exactly like the day before. At the end of the day, Professor McGonagall told Christiana to meet her after dinner in her classroom. Christiana agreed.  
  
****  
  
"Miss Granger. I have something to discuss. If I said that a first year student was moved into the 5th year, what would you say?" it was after dinner and Professor McGonagall was talking.  
  
"I'd say that it's never been done, first of all, and second, I'd like to know who the student is considering that you are telling me a student broke Hogwarts history really," Christiana replied.  
  
"Very good. How did you know that?"  
  
"I read Hogwarts, a History Professor,"  
  
"Ah, anyway to the point. The student is you,"  
  
"What? That's not possible! I've only been here for a day, and I don't know any magic. I just came naturally,"  
  
"Exactly. The other professors and I think you're ready. Of course, we had to persuade Professor Snape, but finally he agreed. Your things have been moved to the 5th year girl's dormitory, you can send this to your parents, so you can go to Hogsmeade. The only thing is, that you need to learn to fly. So tonight, Madame Hooch is going to take you out, and if you're interested you can ask about the Quidditch team," Professor McGonagall finished.  
  
"Are you sure this is real Professor. This isn't just a dream is it?"  
  
"No dear, it's very much real," Professor McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall," Madame Hooch entered the room. "Are you ready Miss Granger?"  
  
Christiana nodded. As they left, she smiled at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Are you ready?" Madame Hooch showed her how to mount, and then take off. As Christiana went into the air, she felt the best sensation.  
  
"Are you interested in Quidditch at all?" Madame Hooch asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, if there are any positions open. I think chaser would be fun,"  
  
"Well, let's test you out," Madame Hooch threw her the Quaffle, and Christiana sped towards the goal posts. Madame Hooch flew in front of them, trying to protect the hoops, but Christiana got it past her. She did that a couple more times.  
  
"I think that you're chaser material. I'll talk to Alicia Spinnet. She's the captain,"  
  
"Thanks Madame Hooch," Christiana called as she walked toward the castle.  
  
'This is going to be weird. I wonder what 'Mione's gonna think of it?' Christiana thought as she walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hey, where were you after dinner?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, Professor McGonagall just told me something that none of you are going to believe, so you should ask her yourself, k? I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Night!" Christiana called.  
  
"Ok, what was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out. Lets go," Hermione said.  
  
****  
  
"WHAT? Did I hear you correctly professor?" Hermione asked after Professor McGonagall repeated the conversation with Christiana.  
  
"Yes you did hear me correctly Miss Granger,"  
  
"But it's never happened before. It's not possible,"  
  
"It is. And I have news that she's on the Quidditch team. Will you tell her please Hermione. Thank you,"  
  
They left.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE MOVED UP 4 YEARS IN TWO DAYS! IF ANYONE SHOULD HAVE MOVED UP, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Hermione yelled in the common room. It was deserted, and a good thing too, because otherwise everyone would have had to cover their ears. "From now on, I'm ignoring her," Hermione said again.  
  
"Why? It's not her fault really," Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, so now you're taking sides are you," Hermione was really mad now. Harry thought it was best not to reply.  
  
****  
  
When Christiana woke up in the morning, she expected to see Hermione in the common room. She wasn't there, so she went to breakfast, where she saw them. She walked over to sit with them, and stared to say:  
  
"Hi guys" But all she got to was Hi, when they got up and left. 'What did I do?' she asked herself.  
  
Her classes were the same, except a little harder. She didn't have any friends, and she didn't even try to sit next to Hermione and her friends. So she sat at the back, and only talked when a teacher called on her.  
  
Usually, it was only Christiana and Hermione that had their hand up, but sometimes a Ravenclaw girl Tamara knew the answer. No one would talk to her at lunch, all of the 5th years were outraged that a FIRST YEAR had moved to his or her level in two days.  
  
The next few days were about the same, and then, they started Quidditch practice. She looked forward to it. Everyone there except Harry would talk to her.  
  
One day until her birthday, nothing was getting better. She tried to figure out what was going on, why they were shunting her, but she couldn't. No one would talk to her, remember?  
  
****  
  
The next morning, September 17, Christiana woke and looked around. She was 11. There were no presents on her bed, as her parents had already given her, her gifts.  
  
'Well, this is going to be an interesting birthday. Have I ever celebrated on a day when no one will talk to me? Nope.' The good thing about the day was that they had a Hogsmeade visit, and she could buy something for Hermi's birthday, which was two days later.  
  
****  
  
When she reached Hogsmeade, she first went to the bookstore. But she didn't find anything. She went to all the stores that might have something Hermione might like. But she found nothing. Then she went to the post office.  
  
"I have a package for Miss Christiana Granger!" The man behind the counter yelled. 'Yes!' Christiana's order had come in. She picked it up, then went to Honeydukes to buy herself some candy. She was craving something sweet. And, after all, it was her birthday. 


	5. 9 reasons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Christiana! You should know that by now! (  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! Well, I hope you like this chapter too! Please don't forget to review! (  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into her dormitory the day after Christiana's birthday. Christiana was already asleep. She was about to get into bed, when she saw something on her pillow in Christiana's handwriting:  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
  
Avril Lavigne Sk8ter Boi  
  
So much for your present. It's not possible anymore.  
  
See Back.  
  
Hermione turned the paper over  
  
9 Reasons why my life stinks!  
  
1. It's too hard to be an 10 year old in a 15-year-old world 2. With quidditch, and homework, I have no time for myself. 3. Absolutely no one except the Professors will talk to me. 4. I have NO friends at all 5. It really gives you low self-esteem to sit by yourself at meals 6. I have no one to help me with my homework. (It's hard) 7. Quidditch is the only thing I look forward to 8. I turned 11 yesterday, and no one CARED!!!!!!!!! 9. Your birthday is in tomorrow, and you're probably going to be happy  
  
From, Your sister whose name you've probably forgotten.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot my own sister's birthday! I mean, I guess I was so wrapped up in hating her for no apparent reason that I just, forgot. I feel so rotten!" Hermione was telling Ron and Harry in the common room after she had read the note.  
  
"Don't worry.too much. I'd never think that you'd get a birthday present from her now, though," Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the support guys," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," Ron replied.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, when Hermione woke up, she found 4 presents on her bed. She got Chocolate frogs from Ron, More candy from Harry, a wooden flute kind of like the one Harry got from Hagrid, from Hagrid, and a stuffed toy shaped like a neopet. It had a note: At least I didn't forget.  
  
Hermione felt terrible. Christiana had been right. 'At least I actually got some presents.' Hermione thought. "I don't think that I would have a very good birthday if I woke up and had no presents on my bed.' She thought. But then realized that that was exactly what had happened to Christiana. Hermione made a promise to herself, that she would make it up to her sister, she would!  
  
****  
  
"Hmmm, now if you were Christiana, where would you be?" Ron asked Hermione three days later.  
  
"Well, it used to be the library, but I know that she wouldn't make it that obvious anymore. Not after what I did to her," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, what does she like to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, she's always going on about.uh.I've kinda forgotten," Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
"Ok Hermione, that's not possible. You forgot what your own sister is like!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, that's just wrong," Harry said.  
  
"I know." They rounded the corner and crashed right into Christiana. All the books that she was carrying fell to the ground. She looked to see whom she had crashed into, then hurried to pick up her books. She started to run.  
  
"Ana, wait!" Hermione called.  
  
Christiana looked back for a second but kept on running. They followed her, but when they ran around the corner, she was gone.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, if I knew I wouldn't just be keeping it to myself would I?" Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
****  
  
"Ok Lily, so I kind of lied in that list, but hey, they don't know about you.yet."  
  
"Yes well still, aren't you ever going to tell, Ana?" The lady beside her asked.  
  
"I suppose. But it's like I'm no one. It won't really matter to Hermione or Ron if I never tell, but it will matter to Harry and you, right?" Christiana. "How'd you find all these places Lily?"  
  
"Well, as a school girl, I had grown more attached to a certain someone, and he was always going around in these passages, and I remembered," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I see." Christiana replied wisely.  
  
****  
  
"Ug, your lucky you didn't sign up for Arithmancy! Professor Vector assigned us loads to do tonight! Of all nights!" Hermione groaned. It was later and Harry Ron and Hermione were in the common room.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't get any homework from Trelawney." Ron said.  
  
"Know Duh, Ron!" Hermione replied.  
  
****  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Hermione tried to talk to Christiana again, but Christiana just ignored her.  
  
"It's like she doesn't know who I am or something. It makes me feel really bad," Hermione confessed to Harry and Ron at break.  
  
"Well, maybe that's the same way she felt when you were ignoring her. Maybe she's giving you a taste of your own medicine," Harry said. Ron looked confused.  
  
****  
  
This routine went on for about a week. Christiana didn't like ignoring Hermione, but she was trying to get Hermione to know what she had put Christiana through.  
  
"This is really getting annoying!" Christiana said to herself in the route of passages she was going to, to see Lily. "Is it possible to get here a bit faster? I'm getting sick of remembering so many passwords and going through all these passages." Christiana asked when she finally reached the middle of the labyrinth of the passages.  
  
"Uh, no. Not that I know of." Lily said apologetically. "Have you made up with your sister and her friends yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Christiana said sheepishly. "I know it's important to you, but I just can't!"  
  
"Well, hurry up then!" Lily said really acting like a mother.  
  
"Oh, it's just that we have uh, lets see like 8 months until school ends. I think I'll do it before then." Christiana joked. 


	6. Friends

Disclaimer: See last one.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you haven't yet, please do! Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever! You're so immature!" Hermione replied as Ron told her his plan to get Christiana to talk to her again.  
  
"Well, do YOU have a suggestion?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Well, no." Hermione replied sheepishly.  
  
"I thought so." Ron said smugly.  
  
"Why don't you two just stop arguing?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "It's just the way we are."  
  
"Right," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Um, hi Christiana. I uh was wondering if you wanted to talk." Lavender Brown said, coming up to her at dinner.  
  
"Why?" Christiana asked suspiciously. "No one ever wants to talk to me."  
  
"That's what I was concerned about. I mean, don't you get lonely? I would."  
  
"Well, yeah I guess."  
  
" So, do you want to do homework with me and Parvati tonight?" Lavender asked smiling.  
  
"You mean it? Really?" Christiana was still suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it. See you there?"  
  
"Sure!" Christiana replied, wearing one of the first smiles she had for a long time.  
  
****  
  
"Wait, whoa, am I really seeing what I'm seeing?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the common room. Christiana was sitting with Lavender and Parvati, laughing.  
  
"Yep, you're seeing what you're seeing." Harry replied.  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
****  
  
"I never realized that Divination could be so interesting, although I can't make heads or tails of it." Christiana said laughing while examining Lavender's divination homework.  
  
"Maybe I should have taken up Arithmancy instead, like you Ana. Then, I wouldn't have so much homework. Professor Vector seems nice." Parvati said.  
  
"Oh, she is, she is! She doesn't single me out because I'm younger. Divinations sounds fun, but Professor Trelawny creeps me out, no offence."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to admit, sometimes she freaks me out too." Lavender giggled.  
  
"So, Ana, how does having your sister ignore you make you feel?" Lavender asked  
  
"Well, I hate it. I feel like dirt. She hates me and so I get so lonely. I don't have anyone to talk to, and no friends." Christiana sighed.  
  
"Not anymore though. Do you want to hang out with us now? We don't mind." Parvati said.  
  
"Great! I'm going to go to bed. Night guys. Thanks for making my day." She smiled as she walked up stairs.  
  
****  
  
"Mione, I can't believe you've been ignoring Ana all this time. She's really sweet and nice." Lavender said to Hermione after Christiana had gone upstairs.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, so Lavender left.  
  
"I can't believe that they're using her nickname! I mean, so now she has friends, but hasn't made up with us yet!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"You know Mione, it's like you don't want her to have friends." Harry said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"That's not true!" she said.  
  
"Uh, Mione, Harry's right. You started this, and you don't seem to want her to do anything." Ron said.  
  
"So now you're taking sides, are you?" Hermione almost yelled.  
  
"No, not really." Harry said sheepishly. "I'm going to bed! 'Night!" she called as she stormed upstairs, almost running into Christiana as she opened the door to the dormitory.  
  
"Mione, DON'T COME IN!" she yelled as something pulled her into the room and shut the door. 


End file.
